Screams of a Haunted Past
by lilalexis131
Summary: No matter how much times gone by, no matter whats been done, these memories will continue to haunt, to plague and remind him of the past he so desperately wishes would change and be forgotten. There's only so much a blade will solve in his life, but can a certain blonde bring him out of his misery and help him heal?


Ciel Phantomhive woke up from a deep sleep, drentched in sweat, and face covered in tears. He looked around his dark bedroom in panic, for a brief moment not knowing where he was. He layed back against the pillows on his bed and took in a few deep breaths to calm himself, before stumbling to get up and make his way to the washroom attached to his bedroom. He felt the cold tiles of the floor chill his feet as he made his way over to the medicine cabnet and pushed things aside as he stumbled to find what he was looking for.

When he saw the metal glittering faintly in the dark room from the shine of the mood, he let out a silent breath of relief, and picked up the sharp metal, letting it rest in his hand for a brief moment. Ciel sat down on the edge of the tub and pulled a sleeve of his shirt up, showing off many cuts and scars littering his arm. If he were to lift the other sleeve, it would show the same. He brought the blade closer to his skin, letting it ghost over it, before pressing down and drawing it across his flesh quickly. Flashes of his nightmare, the fire and the lifeless faces of his parents, flew from his mind as he focused on the sight of crimson blood and the clean, sharp pain he felt in his arm. He dropped the bloody razor to the ground and hung his head, his eyes closed, as he took in many deep breaths as the numbness spread through his body.

He was only startled out of his thoughts-or lack of really- when he heard Sebastians voice and knocking on the bedroom doors. "Young master, its time to wake up sir. May i enter?"

"No! Just...just wait a minute!" Ciel called, jumping up and grabbing the razor and hiding it in the cabnet again. He grabbed a towel and wiped up the fallen blood on the floor before pressing it to his arm as he searched frantically for bandages to wrap his arm in. Once he found them, he sloppily covered his arm and lowered the sleeve of his shirt and walked back to his bed, at the same time hearing Sebastians worried call, of "Young Master?"

"You may enter now Sebastian" Ciel said quietly, running his good hand through his hair quietly, tugging at the damp silver-blue strands of hair. He looked up into the pale face of his demon butler, and met the demons red-brown eyes.

"Is everything alright young master? Another nightmare?" Sebastian asked quietly, wheeling the cart with tea over to the bed.

"Whats it matter? Its only a dream" Ciel muttered quietly with a sigh as he ran his hand through his hair again, making a few pieces stand out at odd ends.

"It matters pleanty, young master. if it is bothering you, then it matters. Do you wish to speak about it?" Sebastian asked in a light tone as he poured Ciel his morning cup of tea.

"Why would i tell you?" Ciel asked huffing slightly and looking at the butler with mismatched eyes and a tired look on his face.

"I see your as pleasent as always in the morning young master...im simply concerned about your well being" Sebastian replied handing Ciel his mug of tea. "But if you wish not to tell me, i wont ask anymore questions. Would you like me to pick out your outfit for today, young master?"

"No...i can pick it out myself..."Ciel murmured taking a sip of the tea and sighing at the warmth. Slowly the nightmare was fading away from his memory, and just the dull throbbing in his arm was the only reminder of what had happened.

"Very well, sir...ill leave you to dress then" He said bowing his head and left the room, shutting the door nearly silently behind him.

Ciel got up quietly and sighed a little going into his walk in closet. He shrugged his nightshirt off, frowning slightly at the bloody stain on the sleeve, but only shrugged and hid it behind a blanket chest in the closet. He walked over to his shirts and skimmed through them, before settling on a black long sleeve shirt with a silky teal blue vest to go over it. He slid the two items on after he fixed the bandage on his arm, then walked over to the other side of his closet to pick out a pair of black slacks that seemed to fit snugly against him.

After he pulled the pants on and put his socks and shoes on, he patted his hair down and put his black eyepatch on before going to go downstairs quietly, only to be nearly knocked over by a excited blonde blur.

"Ciel!" Lizzy squeeled happily, hugging her fiance tightly and smiling widely.

"Hello Lizzy," Ciel said chuckling softly and smiling gently at the girl he had come to love, "I hadnt known you were coming over today"

"I wanted to surprise you, Ciel...i hope im not interupting anything you had planned today..."She said shyly now as she looked up at him-which, by the way, his body decided to grow which left him a good four inches taller than her now.

"Not at all, i hadnt planned much to do today, in fact, i only just recently woke up and was heading to breakfast...would you care to join me?" He asked extending a hand out to her as he looked at her.

"I...okay" She said nodding and taking his hand, blushing the slightest bit pink as she was lead into the dinning room where Sebastian was standing between two chairs waiting for them and breakfast set out.

"Lady Elizabeth...a pleasure seeing you again" Sebastian said nodding to Lizzy and giving her a polite smile.

"Hello Sebastian" Lizzy said smiling at the demon butler and following Ciel as he brought her over to the chair and led her to her seat. She sat down and smiled happily up at the blue-grey haired teen, watching him as he sat down across from her.

"So...Lizzy," Ciel began, reaching for his tea and taking a long sip from it before continuing, "What would you like to do today?" He looked at the blonde quietly, smiling gently

"Oh...um...im...not sure...its a nice day out, though...so maybe swimming?" She asked thinking and tilting her head a little in thought. "I mean, if thats what you want to do, that is"SHe said quickly, flushing a little and looking at him.

"Mmm...no, that sounds fine"Ciel said smiling and shaking his head a little, looking away from her before she could see the slight look of panic on his face. He caught Sebastians eyes and saw the look of concern in them. He gave the butler a slight frown and shook his head just barely before looking back at the Lizzy and beginning to eat quietly.

After they finished eating, Sebastian sent Mey-Rin to escort Lizzy upstairs to change into swimwear while Sebastian himself led Ciel upstairs to his room. "My lord...excuse my intrusion into your privacy, but i noticed you looked...paniced when Lady Elizabeth suggested swimming...are you alright my lord?" Sebastian said in a quiet voice, looking down at the 17 year old quietly.

"Im perfectly fine Sebastian. I just dont have the desier to swim" Ciel said shaking his head a little. "However, it would have displeased Lizzy if i had said no." He added. "Im fine Sebastian. I can change myself" He said going into his room and to his closet grabbing his swimwear before pausing a little. "Sebastian...actually, i do have a need for you. Some type of skin coverup is what im in need of" Ciel said turning to look at Sebastian.

Sebastian gazed at Ciel silently for a moment before going into a low bow. "Yes, my Lord" Sebastian murmured quietly before leaving the room, the door shutting behind him with a soft click.

Ciel sighed softly and leaned against the door frame bringing his arms up and pushing his sleeves up, showing the self-hate that decorated his arms. He sighed quietly using his hand to trace over the scars and cuts quietly, the touch tickling some parts of his sensitive skin and feeling the bumps and ridges of raised, smooth, scared flesh. He clentched his fists tightly, hanging his head. "Damnit" He growled angrily, upset with himself. Shoving himself away from the wall, he stalked into his closet and snatched his swim trunks down, tossing them on a small chair pushed into a corner. Ciel stripped himself of his pants, underwear, socks and shoes before he slid the cool, grey, silk-like materal on. He moved next to rid himself of his shirt and vest and go to replace it with a checkered robe, but paused when he caught sight of the mark on his side. He stared at it silently in the mirror as his mind was pulling foward memories of that time long ago.

He was so wrapped up in the memories he almost didnt hear Sebastians knock on his bedroom door announcing he was coming in. This sent the grey hair teen stumbling for his robe, throwing it on hazardly just as Sebastian came into the closet. He saw the demon look him over quietly, a hint of suspition in his eyes. "My Lord?" Sebastian asked looking the boy over and holding out a tube of the coverup Ciel had asked for.

"Thank you, Sebastian" Ciel muttered quietly taking the tube from him and looking it over quietly.

"Need any assistance putting it on?" Sebastian inquired, looking at him closely.

"No, thats not needed. Thank you. Can you tell Elizabeth that i shall be right out?"He asked turning away from the butler quietly, not waiting for a responce. "Thats all Sebastian" He dismissed him quietly.

"Yes, my Lord..."Sebastian murmured quietly, turning to leave. He stopped in the door way, "If you need to talk about anything bothering you, you may speak to me" he spoke softly before leaving the bedroom again.

Ciel sighed softly shaking his head a little before opening the tube to put the cream on his arms and side. He frowned a little when the cover up didnt do as well of a job as he thought it would. "Damn..."He muttered quietly, but sighed. "Guess it will have to do..."He sighed putting the robe back on and going to leave the bedroom and go downstairs. He had to crack a smile however when he was tackled by a excited blonde who threw her arms around Ciel, hugging him tightly.

"Are you excited to go swimming Ciel?"She asked grinning at him, pulling back enough for Ciel to take in what his fiance was wearing. Her bathing suit was covered up by a long cream colored wrap that hugged her curves and showed her long smooth legs. Her hair, no longer worn in twin pigtails fell in soft waves that brushed just short of the middle of her back, the golden blonde locks capturing the light.

Ciel cleared his throat a little, his cheeks heating up slightly. "Of course," He said smiling and nodding. "Lets...head out now"He said softly extending his hand out to her, smiling more when she took it and let him lead her out of the back of the mansion and out into the back yard and to a small swimming pond off to the side, newly put in thanks to one butler.

Both teens stripped of their bathing suit covers, both aware of the others presence. Ciel was a little hesitant, unsure if she would notice the scars under all of the cover up used, but noticed he needn't be as Elizabeth was busy letting her eyes roam over his figure, her face flushing as she did so. He was about to comment before he took in what she was wearing. All thoughts of what he was going to say completelly cleared from his mind as he let his eyes take in her figure. A grey and pink bikini that was big enough to be deemed acceptable and presentable, but yet...small enough to make Ciel turn red and shift uncomfortably as thoughts of what lay under the scraps of fabric assulted his mind.

"We...lets go in Elizabeth, before it gets too cold to do so" Ciel said, quickly turning away from the girl and going towards the water, hoping she didnt notice the way his pants bulged outwards slightly from his semi-erect member.


End file.
